Rebalicious
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Brock sees her and they decide to pretend for one night.


**Title:** Rebalicious  
**Author:** BlondezillasMaid  
**Raiting:** M (very graphical intense intercourse)  
**Pairing:** Reba/Brock  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or Reba, I wish I would tho.  
**Summary: **Brock sees her and they decide to pretnend for one night.

Reba was sitting in front of the TV, flipping through the channels. She was bored and alone…well kinda. Her ex-husband was upstairs in Kyra's old room, because he was fighting with his current wife yet again and Jake was probably peacefully sleeping in his own room. She didn't understand the two of them anymore and she honestly didn't care anymore either. Ever since Brock told Reba he might had made a mistake by leaving her for Barbra Jean, Reba tried to stay out of the whole situation. Brock didn't even realized how much it shook Reba up and he probably will never find out.

She sighed and kept flipping through the channels, trying to find a decent non sexual program. It was kinda useless since it was past midnight and sex was all over TV. Usually she made fun outta the commercials and movies, but for the past weeks she had been feeling, to find the right words, super horny. It had been almost 5 years since she last had sex that involved a second person and having her ex-husband, who sure wasn't a bad lover, in her house didn't help. Sometimes she just felt the urge to go out and find someone who'd screw her senseless, but she never jumped over her shadow. Among all the thoughts she had, she still had a little romantic sense that she needed to be in love with someone to make love. Even when "making love" meant raw animalistic and screwing senseless sex.

Reba didn't make a real difference between the two types of love making, because she believed that when you are in love, even rough-tough sex is considered making love. She chuckled to herself at her thoughts, how messed up everything was. She just wanted to have good sex once again. She had the needs like every other woman, it just happened to be a lot more complicated for Reba.

She smiled to herself and closed her eyes for a second, forbidden thoughts crossing her mind. Reba might have been angry with her husband, but the scenes of making love to him still crossed her mind. He was the only one she ever loved and the only one she ever let satisfy her needs. She still had the hots for him and she sure craved for his touch and no matter how many times her mind tells her it is wrong, she wished that he'd make love to her every now and than.

This was a side of Reba, she never showed. Ever since she got divorced, the naughty voices in her head became louder and louder, simply because there wasn't someone who took care of them. She knew she couldn't talk to someone about it, simply because she was to embarrassed to share. Everyone thought she was the good and nice one, little did they know how she really felt sometimes.

Nobody knew she was still fantasizing about her ex-husband, while she touched herself or was in the shower using the shower head. Nobody knew she mumbled Brock's name and moaned when she pictured him. Nobody knew every time they hug she felt a little twitch in her lower body that made her want to jump on him.

Reba was pulled out of her train of thoughts when she heard a man moaning. She focused on the screen and immediately made a disgusted face, when she realized what she was seeing.

"Since when do we have pay TV?," she mumbled to herself and stared at the TV, trying to figure out who'd subscribe to a Porn channel. She shrugged her shoulder as the TV screen caught her attention once again.

"The New Adventures of 'Dick' Part 4," Reba chuckled to herself, letting out a giggle.

"This is just ridiculous." She took the remote and wanted to turn of the TV, when the woman on the screen hold up a pair of silver handcuffs. Reba paused for a second and lowered the remote, curious about what was gonna happen next.

The woman on the screen, her name was Judy, took the handcuffs and moved them around one of the rods of the bed, wrapping both ends of them around the wrists of the guy under her. Reba chuckled at the poor guy's expression, but than gasped at the woman who made her way down and started to suck his…

"Oh my god…," Reba gasped in disbelieve at the sight of the man, who was moaning and gasping. She started to grin and actually started to enjoy parts of the movie. She loved the fact that Judy was overpowering the guy.

"This looks good…," she mumbled and closed her eyes for a second, an image of her and Brock forming in her mind. Reba felt her lower body twitch in response to her thought, her juices flowing south. She smiled as she moved her hand over her thigh, letting out a small moan. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled, knowing she had enough of the movie, but not enough of the fantasy. She quickly hit the turn off button and snuggled into the couch pillows, her hand sneaking into her panties.

She let out a small gasp as she found her clit, throbbing and waiting to be touched. She smiled to herself as the image of her and Brock became clearer in her mind, turning her on even more. She felt herself becoming even wetter, so she moved her index finger to her opening. She smiled and covered her finger with her own juice, before moving it to her clit again. She gently moved her finger over clit, setting a rhythm she desired the most. A throaty moan escaped her lips as she gently parted them and tilted her head back until it hit the back of the couch.

Her free hand started to travel south too, her legs automatically parting on their own command. As Reba kept rubbing her clit, more and more images of her and Brock raced through her mind. She moved her fingers a little faster over her clit as her other hand slipped into her panties, travelling directly to her wet opening. She parted her folds gently and thrusted two fingers into her body, letting out a small whimper.

Brock rolled around in his bed, not being able to sleep. It was the hottest summer in Houston and he of course was in the one room in his ex wife's house that didn't have a window. At one point the decided to get up, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed and slipping on his slippers. He looked at the clock, which told him it was 2 in the morning. He figured nobody would be awake, so he got up and walked down the hallway.

As he kept walking he heard moans coming from downstairs, so he slowed down his pace and peeked around the corner, freezing at the image in front of him. There she was, laying on the couch with one hand down her panties while a porn movie was on TV.

"Porn movie?" Brock mumbled to himself shocked without taking his eyes of Reba. He liked what he saw and he couldn't tear his eyes off the scene, even thought he knew it was wrong watching her. There she was, laying on the couch in a big blue t-shirt that once belonged to him. He knew she never got rid of the habit to sleep in one of his old shirts, simply because it was one ever since they got married. Her left hand was already in her panties, probably stroking her clit. Suddenly he saw her move and turning off the TV, but instead of stopping, her right hand joined her left hand.

Brock felt himself grow hard as he sat down on the top of the stairs, having a clear view to what Reba was doing. He saw her right hand moving faster than her left one, so he knew what job her fingers were fulfilling. He smiled and kept watching, the bump in his boxers growing even bigger. He ignored his own throbbing erection and kept watching his ex wife. He was amazed by her, how beautiful she looked.

Reba slowly slid down in a laying position, the shirt exposing her lower body and belly. Her hips were full and round, while her belly was flat and smooth. Suddenly Reba's left hand left her panties as she ran one finger over her upper body, moving the t-shirt over her breast. Her nipples were hard and standing up, begging for attention.

Brock let out a groan as he saw her breasts and he bit his lips when Reba pinched her left nipple, letting out a deep throaty moan. He thought he'd explode any second, his erection now standing fully up in his boxers, yearning for his attention. While Reba bucked her hips and arched her back, he thought he'd seen enough, deciding to take a long cold shower. As he got up he still stared at Reba, suddenly losing his balance and falling back on his butt with a loud thud.

Reba suddenly froze and jerked up, pulling her hand of her panties and her other pulled down her shirt. She looked up to the stairs and let out an uncomfortable sigh, getting up to check who could have seen her. When she reached the top of the stairs, nobody could been seen nor did a door close. She let out another sighed and went to Jakes room, checking on him before walking to Kyra's old room. She took a deep breathe and slowly opened the door, peeking her head into the room.

A smile spread across her face she saw her ex husband still sleeping, his backside showing to her. She let out a sighed in relief and closed the door, walking into the bedroom and than to her bathroom. She quickly stripped off her clothes and walked into her bathroom, taking a long cold shower to wash away her thoughts and feelings. Little did she know the man next door was doing the same, trying to her rid of the images in his head.

After her shower, Reba crawled into bed with a heavy sighed. She still was horny and she still wanted to have sex, because the cold shower didn't help one bit. She was tempted to just get up and walk over to Brock. She needed relief and someone who showed her how sexy she was. She sighed, but quickly got up an evil smile playing around her lips. She walked into her closet and dug through some boxes, quickly finding the she desired. She carried the box into her room and opened it up, revealing a black satin night shirt.

She slowly picked it up and hold it into the air, taking a long look at it. She smiled as she laid it down on the bed, reaching into the box more. She picked up a pair of stockings in red and smiled, putting them next to nightshirt. She also pulled out a red panty and bra set plus a pair of 7 inch black high heels. She looked at the clothing in front of her carefully and smiled.

xxxxxx

A few days later Reba came home from work, when she saw Brock sitting on her couch once again.

"Don't you have a house of your own?" She asked annoyed and put her coat on the rack, dropping her purse.

"Ha..ha…very funny," Brock replied and got up, looking at Reba.

"I am serious Brock..why are you here?" Reba rolled her eyes and made her way into the kitchen, waiting for Brock to follow her.

"I hate motels and when I stay here I get a chance to spend time with the kids."

"Aren't Van, Cheyenne and Elizabeth at Van's parents for the weekend?… and Isn't Jake at a friends over night?" Reba said while she opened the fridge, taking out a bottle of water.

"Maybe….but common Reba….you don't mind having me over, do you?" He made his puppy dog face, causing Reba to take a deep breathe.

"No not really…I am gonna go take a shower…," she smiled and started to walk into the living room.

"Care if I join?," he smirked and looked after her, getting a silent treatment from Reba. That was a true surprise to him, because usually she had a snippy answer for him.

"Reba I was joking…," he said as he ran after her, stopping her at the bottom of the stairs.

"It wasn't funny…," she mumbled and turned around, walking upstairs. Brock rolled his eyes and sighed, getting frustrated. Ever since the evening he saw her pleasing herself she had been acting weird. Either she was flirting with and even trying to seduce him, other times she completely ignored him.

It drove him wild and she knew it. He didn't get rid of the feeling that she played with him on purpose, that she knew that he wanted her and god did he wanted her. Every night he had been dreaming of her, how she touched herself and moaned. He imagined how he'd fit into the picture, trying to please her.

He sighed and walked back into the kitchen, moving his hands through his hair. Maybe it was better he just left her house and stayed at a motel. He couldn't stand it, being torn between saving his marriage to his wife or having sex with his ex wife. At the moment he was rather rooting for the second thing.

Later that night Brock and Reba were sitting in front of the Tv, not really paying attention to what was on the screen. They were talking about random stuff, while drinking a bottle of wine. Reba enjoyed his company and his closeness, having real fun. She downed the 3rd glass of wine and smiled at Brock, when he suddenly got silent.

"What's wrong?," she asked and blushed a little as she noticed he was staring at her.

"Nothing…why do you ask?" Brock tore is gaze away from her and grabbed the remote, changing the channel. He suddenly heard Reba spit out her drink as he put on a familiar movie.

"Uhhh…The New Adventures of 'Dick' Part 4…," he chuckled. "Remember how we used to make fun outta those movies?"

Reba nervously nodded her head and quickly drank her wine, immediately refilling it as she noticed it was empty. She felt the alcohol flowing through her veins, noticing how it clouded her brain.

"When was the last time you had sex..," she suddenly bursted out, which made Brock freeze.

"Uhm….erm…," he stammered and looked into his glass.

"For me it's been almost 5 years…" Brock's head immediately jerked up to stare at her.

"You gotta be kidding…you are kidding..right?" He stared at her in disbelieve and put his glass on the table.

"Nopey….haven't had sex with anyone since ya'll left me….," Reba mumbled and also put her glass away, trying to avoid Brock's gaze.

"Wow….I thought you and Brian…or Dr Hunky…," he laughed and made a face.

"No…I couldn't….Dunno…" Reba leaned closer to him and stared at the screen.

"Do you ever feel like having sex…?," Brock slowly asked, feeling Reba sitting up again as she nodded her head. He smiled to himself and moved closer to her body.

"I do…all the time…I even bought a stupid outfit….That I'll never wear anyway…," she giggled and looked at him.

"Model it to me…," he suggested.

"Pff…Ya gotta be kidding….right?" Reba grinned and touched his arm, moving away a little from him.

"Nope…dead serious…model it to me…I wouldn't mind seeing it…Plus I've seen you naked…," he laughed and leaned back, grabbing her hand. Reba eyed him carefully, an evil smile playing around her lips.

"When was the last time you had sex with BJ?...Answer that question and I am gonna model the outfit to ya'll…," Reba kidded and gave him a challenging smile.

"A year…," he replied immediately, causing Reba's mouth to fall open.

"Aren't you two married?" Brock nodded his head in response and grabbed his glass, taking a big gulp of wine.

"Married yes….making love no…having sex….maybe….being unhappy..periode…," he sighed and turned away. "We're pretty much dead….but that is what ya'll get when ya not in love…"

Reba's mouth fell open but she didn't say a single word. She let the words sink and as she grabbed the bottle of wine and emptied it with 5 strong glups. Brock chuckled at her and took the bottle from her.

"Ya'll wanted to know..now put on that thingy…I wanna see it…" He smirked and poked Reba's side. She felt a rush of excitement flow through her body as her body responded to his touch.

"Erm…okay…," she mumbled and got up, walking into her living room. This was her chance and she sure was gonna take advantage of it. Tonight Brock was only hers and she'd make good use of it.

A couple of minutes later Reba walked down the stairs and into the living room where Brock was patiently waiting for her. He made himself comfortable on the couch and zapped through the Tv as he heard a noise behind him. When he turned around his mouth fell open.

There was Reba, her hair up in a pony tail, while a black satin night gown was clad to her body, showing the straps of a red bra underneath it. As his gaze wandered down her body, he noticed the red stockings that were hold by two red straps that hid under the tiny nightgown. Brock thought he just died and gone to heaven.

"Holy cow…you look fantastic," he choked out and got up, taking a step closer to her.

"Ya think?," she smiled shyly and looked down her body. "I'm gonna go change…this is ridiculous…." She already turned around, but stopped when she felt a pair of hands around her waist.

"Don't…" Brock boldly mumbled into her neck, his arms sneaking around her waist to press his body into hers. Reba sighed at his touch and tried to move, teasing him a little.

"Brock..what are you doing? You're drunk," she mumbled and turned around in his arms.

"I know what I am doing…I want you Reba…now…I've been craving for your touch…," he whispered and pulled her close. He moved forward with the intention to kiss her, but instead of kissing her lips his lips landed on her cheek.

"Brock you have a wife…," she replied and pulled away a little.

"She's not my wife….she's my friend that I happen to be married too….," he sighed and pulled away from her. Reba immediately missed his body close to hers and decided to play the game different. In a matter of seconds she flung herself at him and crashed her lips on his, kissing him passionately. Brock was shocked at first, but quickly gave in, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her back.

"Give me one night…take me tonight…let's pretend we're married…let's forget about the real world and sink into a different one…just for one night..," Reba whispered into his ear and sucked at his earlobe. Instead of answering, Brock lifted her thighs up and wrapped her legs around his waist, carrying Reba into her room. She squealed in excitement and threw her arms around his neck, placing tiny kisses behind his ear and neck.

"You're so freaking sexy…," Brock mumbled and pretty much threw her on her bed, laying down on top of her, kissing her passionately. But before Brock could gain control, Reba rolled them over and straddled his lap.

"I know…and tonight we play after my rules….close your eyes..," she whispered into his ear and sat up. Brock got even more excited and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling the weight shift and feeling Reba move.

"Where…," he started but got cut of by Reba.

"Shut up and close your eyes…," she said in a harsh tone and reached into her closet, grabbing a pair of handcuffs. She played with them for a minute and grinned to herself, approaching the bed and putting one knee on it, grabbing his wrist. She quickly put one handcuff around his wrist and moved his hand up, taking his other hand to do the same so he was handcuffed to the bed post.

"What the heck are you doing..," Brock mumbled as he realized what she was doing. He opened his eyes and saw Reba standing in front of the bed.

"Tonight you gonna do what I want…I wanna be in charge…." Reba smiled and moved on the bed, straddling him again. She leaned over to place a soft kiss on his lips, while her hand moved to his shirt, slowly undoing every button.

"Whatever makes you happy…," he smiled and leaned against the headboard, watching every move Reba made carefully. She only nodded and parted his shirt, exposing his chest to her. She smiled and darted out her tongue, flicking it over one of his nipples. He moaned at the contact and smiled at her, closing his eyes to concentrate on her lips.

Reba gently circled his nipple with her tongue and caught it with her teeth, gently nibbling and sucking at it, earning a moan from Brock. She smiled and felt herself grow even wetter, so she moved her hand over his chest and rubbed her pelvis against his. She slid down his legs and moved her hands to his buckle, slowly unbuckling it. Brock smiled and let out a slight moan as she moved a hand over the edge of his jeans.

"Enjoying yourself?" Reba asked and popped the jeans button through its hole. Brock raised his hips and smiled, waiting for her to pull down his jeans.

"Very…you're amazing…," he chuckled and let out a groan as she pulled of his jeans. She roughly pulled at his legs, causing him to slide into a more laying position his arms streched fully.

"Oww..that hurts..," he groaned and tried to slid into a sitting position again, put Reba put all her weight on his legs.

"Don't be a baby..," she chuckled and moved her hands over his thighs, gently kneading them. Brock made a face but couldn't help it, letting out a load moan as Reba brushed a finger under his boxers. She smiled to herself and tugged at the hem of his boxers, creating great friction for Brock. He moaned and raised his hips, so Reba pulled off his boxers. She took a deep breathe and swallowed hard.

"My big boy…," she chuckled and blew air against his erection, while she moved her head to his lips, kissing him softly. The kiss grew more passionate and Reba forced her way into his mouth, battling her tongue with his. At the same time she moved her hands over his thighs again, taking him by surprise as she gently brushed her palms against his crotch.

"God Reba…please…," he moaned and threw his head back, bucking his hips.

"Look at me…," she demanded and waited for him to look at her. She slowly shifted on the bed and sat down between his legs, slowly taking off her high heels. Her legs were parted and he noticed that she was wearing a red g-string under the black satin of the nightshirt. Brock felt his erection twitch at the sight and he groaned out loud.

"This is torture…," he sighed and kept looking at her. Reba let out a deep chuckled and smiled, shifting her position once again.

"I know…that is why it is fun..," she smirked and kneeled down, slowly moving her hands to her g-string to move it over her hips. Brock swallowed hard and he gasped in shock when he saw her womanhood completely shaved. He felt his erection pulsate and he wriggled underneath her, but the handcuffs made it almost impossible to move.

"You're such a tease…Please…Please take the handcuffs of me..," he begged, so Reba grabbed the keys and hold them in front of him. But instead of opening the cuffs, she quickly pulled her hand away and put the keys into her bra, hiding them under her breast.

"Try to get 'em..," she laughed and straddled his legs again, her clit brushing against his thigh. She let out a low moan and leaned forward to kiss him, her belly brushing against his erection.

"God….please…" Brock begged again, but Reba ignored him. She moved one of her hands to his erection and grabbed it hard. He let out a cry in pleasure and threw his head back. Reba kneaded her palm and fingers against his erection, licking her dry lips. Brock groaned and moan, bucking his hips pleading for more. She was so turned on, she felt her own juice flowing down on his thigh, as she brushed her womanhood against it.

Reba decided that she needed him, so she moved her hands to the hem of her nightshirt and pulled it over her head, exposing her upper body and covered breast to him. He swallowed hard and definitely wasn't prepared to what was about to come.

She quickly lifted herself off him and turned around, showing off her backside to him. Before Brock could protest, Reba thrusted her hip back and slid on his erection, feeling him enter her from behind. Brock felt like he would explode any minute, letting out a cry in pleasure.

"Reba…please…," he pressed through clenched teeth and sighed in pleasure. Reba simply ignored him and slowly moved her hips up, letting him slip out of her body, before thrusting back on his erection. They both moaned in unison and Reba let out a small cry as she leaned closer to his chest, his erection working on a new angle in her body. She quickly started to thrust down his erection, throwing her head back in pleasure. Brock moaned and groaned in pleasure and in pain, feeling his erection twitch in her body, while the handcuffs cut into his flesh.

"Reba…god…yes….please…I can't do this much longer…," he panted and bucked his hips. Reba smiled and thrusted down on his erection even faster, while her hand caressed her clit. It felt so good, having him inside of her, but she knew the first round was gonna end soon. She clenched her walls around his erection and leaned back, letting her full weight lean against his chest and she violently slammed down on his erection, causing both to climax at the same time.

Reba kept rocking on his erection until her walls stopped pulsating and slowly shifted her weight again, sliding off his erection. She smiled and turned around, laying down next to him. Brock had a painful and half satisfied look on his face, so she finally decided to let him have some fun too. She moved her body up and straddled him, moving one hand behind her bra to unclasp it. Her straps moved down her arms, while her breasts fell free. The key made its way to his navel and Reba chuckled when she saw it laying on his body.

She smiled and kissed her way down his chest, picking up the keys with her teeth. Her breast brushed against his spent erection, causing it to twitch and harden a little. Reba smiled and sat up, putting the key into the handcuffs and opening them. Brock let out a sigh in relief and immediately grabbed Reba, rolling them over to pin her to the mattress.

"Now it's time for me…" Brock mumbled and kissed every inch of her upper body, his hands travelling over her body. Reba let out a lazy moan and threw her head back as he bit down on her skin, leaving a bright purple hickey. He slowly licked and kissed his way down to her womanhood, licking her still sensitive opening.

"Hmm…delicious…," he chuckled. "Reba-licious..," he grinned and opened his mouth, taking her clit in to suck and lick it. Reba moaned and bucked her hips, asking for more, but Brock wouldn't give her much more. He teased her clit and used his hands to cup her breasts, squeezing them lightly.

"Oh Lord…Brock please…I am over-sensitive…" Her voice was a whimper and her body felt like goo. Brock smiled to himself and travelled his kisses up to her mouth, kissing her fiercely. Reba responded to his kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Make love to me..," she whispered as she pulled away breathlessly. Brock smiled and took her hands, moving them over her head. He intertwined their fingers as he hold her arms above her head, his erection slowly thrusting into her body. They both moaned and Reba moved her hips against his, encouraging him to start moving. Brock smiled and gently kissed her lips, slowly circling his hips while he thrusted into her body.

"God yes..this is so good…," Reba mumbled into his shoulders and rocked her hips against his, her legs tightly around his waist. Brock smiled and speed up his thrust, slightly slamming into her body. Reba moaned out loud and pressed her body into his as she felt her climax approach.

"God…just a little harder…please…," she begged and moved her hips up. Brock granted her plea and moved faster, holding her body tightly as he pushed her over the edge. Reba moaned and groaned, her head thrown back and her eyes closed. It was all it took and Brock followed her, reaching his orgasm quick and hard.

"Whuuu…well that was good…," Reba mumbled into his shoulder and sighed as he moved.

"Hmm…very..," he yawned and pulled her body close. Reba gave him a look and pulled away a little. Brock gave her a look and sighed.

"Common…Let's play hubby and wife for another couple of hours, before reality catches up with me…"

Reba silently nodded and laid down in his arms, taking in his sent as she wrapped her arms around his middle, placing her head on his chest.

"I wish we could be husband and wife again…," she whispered into his chest, not knowing Brock already drifted off to sleep.

THE END


End file.
